


Be My (Fake) Boyfriend?

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April needs to act as though she managed to get into a relationship, but when pretending, she realises her feelings. I promise it is Donnie x April, and not Casey x April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My (Fake) Boyfriend?

April had her folks coming around for Halloween, and her father may have given her more of a job than intended this year.   
  
"You did what, exactly?!" Her demeanour was nowhere near calm by this point. She was absolutely furious, even if it was with her dearly beloved father.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! Your aunt Sheila had been waiting forever for you to get into a relationship. It was months ago I told that white lie, I didn't think it would come up now!" A groan left her lips at her fathers story, and she felt her heart sink. "Can't you tell her we broke up?"  
  
He seemed to hesitate, and she knew instantly that he told her that everything was going fine and she'd meet them there. She was so done for. Four of her friends were out, Casey was a maybe and she didn't really have any other options. She could ask Karai...? She seemed... okay sometimes.  
  
Casey it was.  
  
A huff later, she was sitting down on the sofa, chin rested on her palms and an expression of upset. She didn't much want to get herself into something like this, and probably would've done something much better with her time than lying. Her father had always been timid, as she had been told many a times she had her mothers spirit, but really? He couldn't just say "sorry she's not into that just yet lmao."   
  
Minus the lmao, her dad wasn't a teenager who read memes when she was bored late at night. Nor a scene kid. Generally not a teenager.  
  
Anyway, she had to think of a way to get Casey to do it, as her other friend who might've turned out to be Kraang sub-prime, so that wouldn't work out. They were long gone anyway.  
  
She could pretend that he was just coming as a plus one, but her Aunt would probably say something. Her extended family probably wouldn't say much on it, other than maybe everyone on her mothers side, but other than that nobody. She would probably have to just straight up tell him the truth.  
  
As her dad came in with a steaming cup of tea for her, he placed it down on the coffee table. "It's just for about a week, maybe just even five days. It should all work out, okay? Just hang in there." With a kiss to her forehead, he bid her goodnight and went to go to sleep. She didn't think she would be able to sleep, and would probably have to go around to see Casey either today or the day after, just to make sure he would actually agree. Why did her family have to insist on meeting people instead of taking your word?  
  
With a sigh and a groan, she slowly sipped her tea, bringing out her phone to message Casey.  
  
" _I need to ask a huge favour. Meet at your place. 12_."  
  
In an instant she received a reply.   
  
_"Sure red. y tho?"  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
  
_  
She indeed did tell him tomorrow, but he was just laughing in her face. She had barely gotten any sleep and had been wondering if it would effect their friendship, or if she would have to change much to fool them. It just wasn't her thing, this fake dating. It made her feel awful, and even then she couldn't help but want to know why her family was insistent on her being in a relationship. To reproduce? She wasn't amazing with kids, it probably wouldn't work out amazingly.  
  
"Fake date you? Do you just want to date the Casey Jones? C'mon and admit it out loud." He teased, making her feel both embarrassed and angry. "Casey, please. My dad said he already told my folks that I was dating someone and you're the only human male of which I am remotely close with."  
  
Just as she sighed, he came towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll do it. But you owe me." With a smile, she looked up at him and nudged his side with her elbow. "You're on, Jones." She wasn't exactly sure what he would choose when she were to owe him, but it couldn't be that bad after all.   
  
Instead of just going back and leaving him with his abusive father, she invited him around. His sister was on a science trip so she'd be fine and the two went back to her place just as she spotted the cars of her family.  _Six days, not five, then. Maybe they'll leave early,_ she thought to herself, and she felt Casey weave his hand around into hers. It was a sweet gesture, but did feel odd for some reason.  
  
_Maybe it was the five fingers_ , her mind supplied. That was not the reason, that was completely normal in humans.   
  
As she opened the door, she was greeted with a large embrace of a plump woman in her mid fourties, grabbing Casey as well. The two were squashed against her and April was pretty sure she was being suffocated until she was let go. "Aunt Sheila. How've you been?" She gave a bright smile at the two of them and her voice was loud and probably audible a couple of blocks down. "I'm great, so happy for you by the way! Is this him?"   
  
"Casey Jones, pleasure to meet you." He was smiling, which was quite rare, but she returned the gesture to the lady in front of her with a small smile of her own. "Yeah this is him. My," she hesitated, looking up at him as though he could save her now. He gave her hand a squeeze, and she blurted it out, obviously uncomfortable. "My boyfriend."   
  
Her aunt took it as embarrassment (of course) and just brushed it off. "That's so sweet. Come in! We have much to do to get this party planned."  
  
It was indeed going to be a long day, especially having to act through the whole of it. One down, five to go.   
  
Her father kept shooting her apologetic glances, but she had to brush off his actions. It wasn't completely his fault. So, she smiled in return every single time. A genuine one, mind you, and got back to setting the place up. The decorations were all dark and spooky, but the light from her family made the whole place feel warm and welcoming. She may have disliked the fact that it was always getting her with someone every time they came over, but she loved the extended family she had, and even if it was only a couple of people over today to help out, she was sure that even with the party in two days she was going to be pleasantly surprised at the amount of people who weren't interested in her love life.  
  
Just as evening training times rolled around, she went to leave but got stopped when Casey went to follow. He knew where she was going, and he did also want to visit the guys himself. "Where are you two going?" A booming voice of her aunt asked, though her dad intervened. "They're going shopping to pick up a couple of things I asked for. The ones that you can only get about an hour away from here. Usually they go alone, so I'd leave them to it."  
  
Her father ushered them out and winked before turning around to take the wrath of her aunt for them. Going around the corner and into the sewers, she found Casey being more courteous than usual. Once in the lair, asked how their days were going, the first thing he said was "Me and April are dating now."  
  
For gods sake.  
  
" **Fake** dating, Casey. Until my extended family leave again." Her voice was curt, obviously annoyed with him. "Sure, that's what they all say red. You know you love me."  
  
A sigh later, and Donnie had appeared from the lab to give a wave. Just as she went to go over and hug him, Casey gave her a look. Before she could even hug her friend, she folded her arms. "Stop giving me that look, Jones. I'll come over there and wipe it off myself."   
  
The expression he gave her had not changed, and instead got harsher. Her father had spoken to him - about what she was unsure - but ever since it seemed he'd been taking this far too seriously. Even behind closed doors. "What is with you?"  
  
"Don't be getting too chummy over there." He gave the "I'm watching you" sign before sitting down next to Raphael. The two started speaking, but she wasn't as concerned about it.   
  
Instead of go to hug her, Donatello looked down with his cute, confused face. She didn't see it often but it was still just as good as ever. "What was that all about?" He questioned, and she suddenly seemed very interested in the screwdriver he was holding. "Me and Casey are dating while my family is around." She didn't get to see his expression until she looked up, and he was smiling at her. Behind that, though, she could feel the hurt. "Congratulations, April!" His voice was unusually cheery, and his voice didn't waver. It seemed as though he was happy for her, but not happy in general. Maybe he stopped listening after the word dating.   
  
Watching him go back into his lab made her guy sink, and she felt like she would actually have to keep this façade up the whole time. She wasn't going to be able to give Donnie little cuddles every so often, praise him for his dedication to her with a peck on the cheek or any of that. No more remotely intimate moments until it was over. Maybe she did like him just a little bit, or maybe it was just because of her current restrictions but she had a feeling she would miss all of the contact.  
  
Training wasn't too bad, actually. She was paired with Donnie, and they switched over every now and again. He wasn't going easy on her like he used to, but his head was in the clouds which made it easier for her to work around. Splinter obviously caught on, and paid close attention to his son as he didn't pay attention on how to work around things of which he was more than capable of dodging or countering. Pausing the battle, he switched them over to spar on their own, taking Donatello off to the side to speak with him. "Are you okay, my child?"  
  
Although he seemed hesitant to respond, he spoke up with a hushed voice, giving sidelong glances to his crush while she trained. "April is dating Casey," he whispered, keeping his voice lower than a whisper. His father had impeccable hearing and was positive he'd still be heard. "and I just feel a little... out of it. It isn't like I'm not happy for her but I need time to recover from the information. I'm sorry, Sensei. I promise to be back in the swing of things by tomorrow morning."   
  
Placing a careful hand on his shoulder, he leaned in to reply quietly. "My son, do not force yourself to heal quickly. Take your time getting over it, and try to occupy your mind with other things. For now, you will not train with her. You have my word."  
  
Being around her would only make him hurt more, and he could only imagine that is what drove his friend, his brother to killing Tang Shen. The pain of not being enough for a loved one hurts more than he could imagine, and although he was strict he would not become cruel over love. He knew how painful it could be. Didn't mean he couldn't teach lessons on trying to force it though.  
  
April didn't really seem to know how much it had hurt his son, but it also wasn't her fault. Donatello must learn to respect her decisions, no matter if they're in his favour or not.  
  
Allowing training to be over early for today, the teens hurried off to go sit down, and Donnie was the last one to leave. He seemed upset, but put a smile on in front of his father just as he left. Making his way over to sit down with everyone else, he seemed drawn to his brothers over April, and he was 100% sure why. Casey was here, as was April and he didn't want to push boundaries. If she was happy, he was happy for her. End of.   
  
She, unfortunately didn't catch the gist of it.   
  
"Are you okay? You're suddenly avoiding me. At least it feels that way."  
  
When responding he knew he couldn't hurt her feelings. He was kind of avoiding her since she had come down and revealed the news, but that was irrelevant. She didn't need him doting on her and trying to win her affections any longer. He had lost. But he was being an awful friend.  
  
"I'm fine, just going through a rough patch right now." He lied easily, and he felt dreadful when she placed her hand on his thigh to assure him it was okay. The look Casey threw his way was so dirty it was rubbing off on him and he felt a little unclean. Shifting his legs up to the front of his plastron, she was forced to move her hand away and Donnie refused to meet hers nor Casey's gaze. "This is the sort of stuff I mean, usually you'd be fine with it."  
  
Glancing down at his hands he wrapped them tighter around himself briefly before standing up. "I-I have some stuff to do in the lab, I'd better go."  
  
As April looked over to Casey, she saw no suspicious signs that he was glaring at the tall mutant, and so she stood to follow him but got a hand around her wrist. It belonged to her fake boyfriend. "Dude, just let him go for now. He'll come around sooner or later." What she didn't know is that he wouldn't. Not sooner, or later.  
  
Three days later and he'd been avoiding her like the plague, leaving her unable to comprehend anything. On the day just before her family were supposed to leave, she asked Mikey, genuinely concerned for him. With the loss of even conversation for him she felt like she was missing a very large chunk of her life.  
  
No cuddles, cheek kisses. No contact physical or otherwise, no nothing to do with him. But, one conversation with Michelangelo later revealed that he was still head over heels for her, but also believed for her still to be dating Casey. She had explained that it was fake, but then he also revealed that it had fallen on deaf ears as though she were just trying to make him feel better and not stop being around her. He had assumed he was irritating, and a burden to be around. That he was just a mutant, nothing more. A freak.   
  
It made her angry more than sad. She had told him before that he was  _her_ mutant, and she cared for him. She knew she sent mixed signals, but she couldn't help it. For gods sake she wanted to storm in there right now and-  
  
That was exactly what she was going to do.  
  
  
Storm in there she did, game face on and posture ready for a stern talking to. But, her mutant was sleeping soundly.  
  
Looked like he had over-exerted himself while working on some coding and fallen asleep. His face was just beside the keyboard, quiet whistles heard through the comfort of he room. He was sitting at the desk on the side of his room, and she moved closer to look him over.  _Adorable_ her brain quickly supplied, and instead of fighting it, she just smiled. Indeed he was adorable.   
  
Lifting his face gently, she removed the mask, reaching around blindly to grab a pillow. Once she had gotten it, she shifted it under his face, taking the blanket and draping it around him, sure to tuck him in as best she could while he was sitting on a chair. She wouldn't be able to lift him by herself. Muscle weighed much more than fat and they were all only muscle. Donnie may have had his the most well rounded, but he was still pretty heavy.  
  
Kissing his forehead, she found that no matter how much she wanted to, she would never be able to hate Donnie for his actions. He was just insecure, scared and down on his luck.   
  
Grabbing a post it note from the side and a pen, she wrote down on it, sticking it to his face. She was sure he would find it, and if not, his brothers would.

* * *

  
Once the day begun, April woke up to the sound of relatives coming in, and her thought was  _wow, did I really sleep that long?_   But no, in fact, most of the guests were early. She had to visit the guys before everyone got here, or at least call them. She wanted to speak to them all before the raucous noise her aunts make when drunk comes into play.  
  
Dialing up the number, she found Mikey was busy setting a prank, Leo was reviewing his katas, Raph was playing video games and Donnie was still sleeping. Figures.  
  
Once dressed and ready to start the day she found her dad asking questions. "Why aren't you in any form of costume? That's no fun. And why did you not come back early yesterday, you know how difficult the questioning is to avoid." Oh, she knew alright. She was trying to avoid them right now. A message helped her avoid that.  
  
_"April, why is there a signed note on my face reading "Get to sleep earlier you dweeb"? I was asleep early I'll have you know. Did you do this? The blankets that is."  
  
_ Avoiding her fathers questions and leaving to sit on the sofa in the living room, she started texting a reply, unable to send it because her aunt started taunting her. "You speaking to your boyfriend? He seems a little wild for you, really. But, I'm not one to question your decisions." With a smile, she asked if she'd like tea and she replied with a yes so she could actually send the reply.  
  
" _Yeah, sure you were. And it doesn't count if you've been awake for days straight. But yeah, I know you get really cold when you sleep and you over-worked yourself."  
"Sorry for the late reply, my aunt was bugging me."  
  
"I was not! But how exactly do you know that?"  
  
_ He probably wasn't concerned about late replies as the two had not been on speaking terms for so long. In fact, it seemed as though they were back to being really close again, and the dumb smile she was giving her screen happened to still be on her face when her aunt came in. She nearly dropped the mugs.  
  
"You can't pull the wool over these beady eyes, April! That's totally your boyfriend you're speaking to. And I know it isn't Casey because he left his phone in the fridge." Why or how he managed to leave it in the fridge was unknown, but he hadn't come to collect it. Assuming it was because he'd be here tonight. "Now be honest, is Casey your real boyfriend?"  
  
Although she didn't want to crush her, she couldn't just lie to her like her dad did because he was scared. She may have been worried about the answer, but she was no coward.(Sorry dad.) "No, he isn't. But I do have a tiny crush on someone."  
  
Placing the tea down, her aunt put on her serious face, sitting next to her with a small smile. "Talk to me about it. Tell me your boy troubles." April knew she had three boys, so she didn't much get boy talk, in fact they were all pretty young and the eldest son she had was married. Maybe she missed being a teenager, or just liked gossip, but she had always been a trustworthy ally.  
  
"He isn't like the average guy, just trust me on this. But other than that, he's a scientist. Super smart, my age and really sweet. He has three brothers, all of which are pretty nice. They also train in martial arts, and it's really neat. They've been teaching me a few things and it's really hard work, though they've been doing it since they were born pretty much. Either way, he's a genius, the kind that can build almost anything on request and wont stop until the job is done. He always thinks of others, and I haven't seen many times he's even thought of doing anything for himself, so much so that he works on things until he passes out. He's lovely to be around, and I'm sure if you spoke to him you'd love him too, but he's really shy and doesn't really get out much." A smile and a sigh later, her aunt just sipped her tea knowingly.  
  
"You've got it bad." Was the only thing she said before getting up. "And you could always call him up if he's that shy. But, you don't need my approval. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. though I would tell him how you feel." With a wink she went to go finish off the final touches to the decorations and food, and so she got back to messaging Donnie, opening up a new tab on her phone to talk to Casey as well.   
  
" _Thank you for the favour, Casey, but I no longer need a fake boyfriend. Can you believe it? But you will still get your favour, don't worry."_  
  
_"Donnie! I have to speak to you pronto, when are you free? If possible any time before 6pm?"  
  
_ With the two messages sent, she went about helping out, and just as she was up the ladder her phone went off. Donnie was calling, and thank god she had changed his caller ID image. "Can you get that for me, Aunt Sheila?"   
  
As she had her pocket reached into and T-Phone answered, the voice on the other line spoke up first. " _April?_ "  
  
"No, no, sweetheart, this is her aunt Sheila. April is busy at the moment helping me out. What can I do for ya?" Her voice was chipper and upbeat, but she could already tell Donnie was nervous on the other end. Then he remembered she couldn't see him, and he stopped the pause of silence to continue speaking. " _Oh. Sorry to be a bother, ma'am, but April said she wanted to speak to me, and I was curious as to why. I'm pretty busy currently so I assumed a phone call would suffice._ "   
  
A hearty laugh was hard from her before she put the phone to her chest, to muffle the voices. He could still hear the conversation, though.  
  
" _Did you want to tell him or was it something else, hun?"  
  
"Auntie!!"   
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
  
_ As the phone was brought back to clarity, he had a flushed face and was feeling like his shaky hands wouldn't do much good with what he was working on. If she was telling him what he hoped, then he wouldn't be so down on his luck. Might be the complete opposite, however. He took a break to ease his nerves. "It's probably best you two meet in person, but whenever you're free you could come over."  
  
" _Thank you, miss, but I don't think that's a great idea. I'm not very good with people._ "  
  
"Well she can go to you then, but don't you dare go hurting her or I'll--"   
  
He cut her off, as though the idea were completely preposterous, and his voice sounded hurt. He actually said it so loud April herself heard it. " _I would **never** hurt her_!"  
  
April's laugh was heard through the receiver, and it brought a smile to his face. God, he had fallen hard for her, and only kept falling. April was put back on, and her beautiful voice was like music to his ears. "I know you wouldn't Donnie. So when might you be free?"  
  
_"Well I could always take a break. What I'm working on now isn't very important."_  
  
It was a lie she knew it was, but either way it made her heart swell with affection and so she grinned, at her aunt, watching her try to get her on her way. "I'll see you in a couple of minutes then, okaybye." She hurried to finish, hanging up without a second thought, to rush out, kissing her aunt's cheek and her dads before rushing out the door.  
  
She was at the lair in a matter of minutes, and spotted Donnie just leaving his lab.   
  
"Donatello!" Her excited voice was heard as she vaulted the turnstiles and rushed to pounce him with a hug, and she managed to get the drop on him. Just as he turned he saw her leaping towards him and he wrapped his arms around her to stop her getting injured but fell backwards himself.   
  
As he hit the floor, she apologised quickly, but he just laughed. Oh that laugh was just as beautiful as him.   
  
His face flushed, she realised that  _shit she had said that aloud._  
  
Cursing internally, her cheeks heated up and he laughed again. Less restrained. It was nice. "That was unexpected, also, did you just use my full name?" His full name was barely ever used, as their nicknames had become their most used term of... well, name. "Uh, yeah. About that."  
  
She was being very serious all of a sudden, and got off of him to sit beside him, legs bent and to her left, her right under and closer to her body. She was trying to calm herself down, but it seemed to be failing. Just as he was about to ask if she was okay, she started up.  
  
"Okay, so, I know you thought me and Casey were dating but we're not and never have been. Before a talk with my aunt I knew I liked you, but I wasn't exactly too sure on it. Casey was stuck in "pretend boyfriend" mode and it doesn't have an off switch apparently but we were never actually dating it was all a front. I spoke with my aunt and I realised how much I really liked you, how much I missed seeing you, even the small touches be that brushing your hand accidentally or kissing you. I missed it all and in the short time I lost all that I realised I didn't want to lose you and what I'm trying to say is I love you and if you don't like me back I'll totally understand, or if you'd already gotten over me and-" She had begun rambling, and had started crying near the end.   
  
But, he on the other hand had a gentle smile gracing his features, and lifted a hand to cup the left side of her face, brushing his thumb along the tear-stained cheek. He did it again with his other hand, firmly holding her face as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I may be a hypocrite saying this but calm down, April. I've really liked you for a long time and there is no stopping that. It would take the alignment of the stars and earth itself while a flaming ball of gasses exploded in front of the sun. And even then I probably wouldn't even consider letting you just leave the special place in my heart."   
  
Her crying had half stopped, and she gave a short laugh, her crying still stopping her from releasing any real laugh. But it seemed to be enough when he wrapped her up in a hug and nuzzled his face in her hair. "My beautiful candied vascular system pump nothing is going to change the fact that I love you. Even if I've been avoiding you, it was just because I thought-" She hushed him. "Mikey told me everything." She said quietly, and just before he could curse his name, she pressed her lips to his sweetly. After they parted the first thing she questioned was, "Did you just call me sweetheart in science terms?"


End file.
